Mercenaries Vs Saints
by ElJoker2020
Summary: Mercenary 12 an ex mercenary group of 12 turned into gang are coming to both Sillwater and Steelport to take out the saints and take their crown. Will they last or will they perish like many others have?
1. Chapter 1

At a undisclosed location the leader of a ex mercenary group of 12 turning into gang was sitting in an office. Outside cheers are heard and chanting the name, 'Mercenary 12' the name of his gang and future enemy of those who think themselves rulers of Stillwater and Steelport two cities which have gain his attention after the famous street gang turned into media empire the Third Street Saints turned them into city states with them as its leaders. The Leader of this new gang Mercenary 12 looked at a picture of what he considered the 'good days' of Mercenary 12.

In the Picture there are 12 different individuals all wearing the Mercenary 12 standard uniform, which was black or grey shirt with black or green pants and black combat boots including black body armor with the M12 (AN: M12 is short for Mercenary 12 and faster to type) sign which was two M16's crossed in a X fashion in green with the number 12 in the middle with a name written above their heads. Three of them have a red X over their face with a date meaning their untimely death.

The first individual on the far left of the picture with a red X over his face was a tall aged white male with a brown beard and short dark brown hair and brown eyes with his arms crossed And the name Jason Smith above with the date August 21, 2013. The next is a young tall skinny built white male with short blond hair and blue eyes, above him is the name Lucas Grey. The next two individuals next to him have one arm over the other smiling facing the camera and each have a thumb up, the one on the right was a young Average built Hispanic Male with black hair put in a short Mohawk and brown eyes with the name Joseph Ramerez above. The one on the right had a red X over his face was a young Avenge French Male with a military beret on his head who had brown eyes and the name Brice Larue on top along with the date August 22, 2013. Next to the two stood a Korean Man with a red X over his face who had long black hair and green eyes and wore a katana on his back above him was the name Jin Kang and the date August 22, 2013. Next stood an old white male with white streaks in his short black hair with brown eyes carrying a bible along with the name Dean 'Preacher' Shepard above him. Next was a African American male with short black hair and brown eyes carrying a rocket launcher over his right shoulder and the name Amadi Diallo. Next to him was a crouched average Russian male wearing a brown ushanka and brown eyes with the name Aleksei Russak. Next stood a young white female with black hair and blue eyes with a K6 Krukov on her hip with the name Sarah Evans. Next stood a young German male with a creepy grin to the camera with black hair and brown eyes with the name Niklas Jäger above. Next stood a Native American male with brown eyes and hair with a bow and arrow on his back and the name Nawkaw Quapaw. Finally he found himself in the picture a tall Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a black beanie with his K6 Krukov in hand with his own name David Keller on above.

David looked at the picture and remembered the times he spent with all of them when a knock at the door and one of the remaining M12 came into the room,

"David, the gang is getting restless you'd better hurry" Said Lucas who hadn't changed much from the photo,

"I'll be out soon" David responded as Lucas left the room. David sat there for a while before leaving the room. Outside were many male and female M12 members cheering their gangs name as David walked onto a stage them they lowered their volume waiting for the speech. David looked around at the crowd before starting,

"Listen up! Today is the start of a new age and the start of a new gang which will put the world in fear" David said as cheers started and died down,

"Those assholes who call themselves Saints have taken two cities and made them their own to rule, well mercenaries by the end of the year one of those two cities will be ours" he said as more cheers were heard and died down for him to continue,

"Tomorrow we strike their city of Stillwater midday with them unaware and unknowing of us we shall conquer half by the end of tomorrow and we shall show the world we are a force to be dealt with" he said, "We are Mercenaries and we are strong, AND THE STRONG WILL SURVIVING!" he announced as cheering and yelling in agreement were heard from the crowd,

"Get some rest, prepare yourselves, say goodbye to your loved ones, make amends with people you've hurt, because come tomorrow we go to war" he finished as they crowd dispersed from the scene to prepare for tomorrow.

David went back into his office to find two others in it,

"Great speech David" Said Lucas,

"Thanks" David said as he turned to the other person in the room, "Your thoughts Sarah?" He asked her,

"Could've been better" Sarah said,

"Whatever you know I did good" David said,

"What's the plan of attack?" Lucas asked,

"We have some undercover teams inside Stillwater in the police station and throughout the city to create some chaos, then an attack from via air and water while unloading gang members from ships and planes" David said,

"Should be fun" Lucas said as both him and Sarah left the room, David sat down in his chair in deep thought about tomorrow and the start of a war.

(AN: This chapter was all about introducing Mercenary 12 a gang of my own creation and new enemy of the Saints. Please leave a review, untill next time)


	2. Chapter 2

David was in the back of a plane which was carrying M12 to Stillwater where his gang was currently creating chaos and eliminating key targets of the Saints. Next to him were his two Lieutenant's Lucas and Sarah both wearing the M12 uniform as always and both equipped with K8 Kurkovs. David was mentally preparing for the coming battle when Lucas tapped his shoulder,

"David, why do you still use a K6 Kurkovs? We have K8's now" Lucas asked,

"Because K8's are less accurate than a K6, plus less recoil" David answered,"Once we take our share of the city I'll have Aleksei send in a weapons and armor shipment to Stillwater" he said,

"Your still in touch with Aleksei?" Lucas asked,

"He did save my ass during the assault of Camp 14 how couldn't I?" David said,

"So did Brice and Jin and look what happened to them" Lucas said looking down, David put his hand on Lucas shoulder,

"We're Mercenaries, we are expected to die every day theirs were that day" David said, "Yea, I know" Lucas said,

"Hey David! What are we doing in the back of a plane?" Sarah asked. David turned his attention to Sarah and pulled out a map of Stillwater (Looks the same as Saints Row 2),

"All M12's are Parachuting here" David encircled the entire northern part of Stillwater which was separated by bridges, "Once we've all landed I'll give a go order and were all move to secure the bridges from any Saints coming to defend" he then pointed to an district call the Museum, "We are personally landing here" he pointed to a historic looking structure on a hill, "Once we've landed were going to kill all Saints within the area,then we are to meet up with some M12 at the mall here" He pointed to the mall in the HighEnd Retail District, "Clear that out then go underground and clear that out,escort all civilians out and make that a temporary base of operations for the time being" He said, "All the while, most of the Saints are dealing with crowd control at the airport so they won't realize what happened up north till its too late and we've already put up our defenses ready for them" he finished.

"Woah" Sarah said, "This sounds more like a military takeover than gang land warfare" she said,

"Is there any difference?" David asked.

There was a voice over the comms, "Get ready to jump out" said the M12 pilot, all M12 in the back prepared to jump out of the plane so did the Lieutenants and David.

"Listen up Mercenaries! Today we show the world that we are the stronger force, make me proud Merc's" David announced, The voice on the comms came on again, "On go ready? Three... Two... One...go!" Said the voice as Mercenaries jumped out one by one,

"See you on land" Lucas said jumping out,

"Good luck David" Sarah said jumping out as well, David soon followed out with the others. As David fell down he looked around taking in the view of other planes doing the same as they were only at different locations. It was a sight to see, many military looking people parachuting into north of Stillwater.

David along with Lucas and Sarah landed safely in the ancient destroyed building and meet up in the middle, "You both okay?" David asked K6 in hand, "I'm in one piece" Sarah said, "I'm fine but the guy next to me wasn't" Lucas said, "Good, let's get ready to move" David said as gunfire started all around and in the distance, "Seems like the party has started" said Lucas, "Let's not let them have all the fun" David said heading near some stair which lead to a viewing like place while Lucas and Sarah followed close by. David took cover by and looked down to see saints firing at a group of his own on the street below. David pointed his gun and fired at them and so did his lieutenants and soon all Saints on the street level were laying either dead or dying.

David as his team was walked towards an ancient stage area was when some Mercenaries stopped them, "Sir!" Said a white male, "What is it?" David asked, "We took heavy casualties and we have some wounded" Reported the M12, "Take them on top of this structure and treat them there" David ordered as the member left he then took out his phone, "The Museum is ours, orders to attack and seize the bridges are a go" he said hanging up, "Let's get going to our next objective" he said to his lieutenants as they walked towards the road. They walked into the street causing a grey Nelson to stop in front of them, David pointed his gun at the driver and the driver put his hands up, "Out of the car" David ordered as the driver stumbled out of the car and ran away, "That wasn't nice David" Said Sarah, "Just get in the car" David said getting in and so did the other two and they drove off to the mall for the second part of the assault.

On the way to the mall David passed by many dead Saints and Mercenaries only difference was that the mercenaries new that they might die today. David reached the mall to find some stores burnt or destroyed he left the car and approached some M12 there,

"What happened here?" David asked,

"Saints with rockets sir" Said the M12,

"Have You sent anyone in yet?" David asked,

"Yes sir a few Merc's through the elevator and some through the garage entrance" reported the Merc,

"Good get some defence set up around here and sent up patrols to look for any Saints that weren't kill in the first strike" David ordered as the Merc left, "Lucas go take some Merc's and follow through the garage entrance and head to the mall, Sarah follow me through the elevator and we'll meet up with the Merc's that went through" he ordered as Lucas left with others and David and Sarah entered the elevator.

The door closed and started to descend into the underground mall as music started playing. The elevator was halfway to the mall when Sarah spoke up, "David... What happened between us?" She asked,

"Now is not the time for this Sarah" David dismissed loading his gun,

"It never is" she said looking ahead towards the door.

The door opened to see five dead Mercenaries on the walked outside of the elevator. To his right was a Mercenary taking cover from bullets by a wall, to his left another Merc was firing over a wall.

"What's going on?" David asked the two,  
The one taking cover behind the wall spoke first,  
"We were ambushed when leaving the elevator but we managed to push them back a little" Reported a Hispanic male,  
"Were running low and they've haven't let up yet" said the other who was a white male,  
"Good work holding this ground for us" David said as he put his hand in his body armor and took out a flash grenade and an explosive grenade,"It's our turn" He said as he prepared to pull the pin on the flash grenade,"After the flash give me suppressing fire and I'll go for those assholes hiding on the other side" he said as the Merc gave a nod.

David pulled the pin and threw in around the corner and waited for the flash. A flash, grunts and screams where heard before the Merc left cover for suppressing cover for David, David ran past the Merc and where the Saints were taking cover and pulled the trigger of his gun killing four Saints in the process and injuring one Saint causing him to fall on the ground.  
"Nice try asshole" David said as he slowly walked towards the injured Saints as the saint crawled back.  
The saint crawled back 5 feet before his brain was blown out of his head and he fell sideways dead. David looked to see Lucas aiming his rifle at the dead man's head and behind him other Mercenaries,  
"You took all the fun out of metal torture" David said,  
"Don't worry we got some prisoners on ground level" Lucas said as the other Merc went inside the underground mall,  
"Let's have some fun" David said as they left.

* * *

In Steelport the Saints were chilling in their Gang Penthouse doing their own things. Inside, The Boss (I'm using the default boss seen in the gameplay trailers) was in the kitchen rubbing his head from the recent stress of running both a multimedia gang and two city states,

"I need a break" He thought out loud,

"It was your idea" Said Pierce from the couch while watching a show called 'Bobby and Amber',

"I know it was but... I don't even get any down time anymore" The Boss said,

"To be a leader one must expect this" Spoke out Oleg who was playing chest with Zimos in the main room,

"Yea yea you've told me that already" The boss said,

"We should be going after Killbane" Said Angel while punching a bag he had set up in the crib,

"Soon Angel soon" Said the Boss,

"Shh... You aren't letting me hear my show" Pierce said,

"Don't you Shh me Pierce" The Boss said,

"Are the both of your really fighting over a show?" Asked Kinzie looking up from her laptop,

"Yes" Said both the Boss and Pierce,

"Just making sure" Kenzie said returning her attention to the laptop.

"Shut up I'm about to know if Amber says yes" Said Pierce putting all attention to the screen. "Bobby... I-" was saying a actress on TV playing Amber when a Breaking News interrupted her, "No!" Screamed Pierce falling onto his knees. The boss walked into the room to see what was joining on with his cities. On the screen words fly into scene saying, 'War In Stillwater' which got the attention of the Boss and all Saints in the Penthouse.

The camera then shows Jane Valderamma sitting behind a desk and behind her a picture of a destroyed Purple car and four dead Saints around it. "I have seen gang warfare at its max and have actually even put my life on the line to get the scoop but today in Stillwater it seems that this reporter will have to learn to cover a war" Jane said as mumbling started in the crib. A picture appears on screen showing (Unknown to them) Mercenary 12 parachuting into Stillwater and the planes, "A few minutes ago an unknown group of individuals parachuted into Stillwater and instantly started killing all Saints in sight without mercy" she said as Kenzie started to search up the uniforms of the parachuters, "Who these group are or what they want is still unknown, Channel 6 action news has sent in three reporters to cover both sides of this battle, Let's see how the battle is shall we try to contact field reporter Chase Calleway, Chase?" Jane said as the Screen switched to show a white male in a brown suit taking cover behind a news van while bullets are heard coming from all around the news reporter looked over the van before ducking down and turning to the camera.

"Hello Jane as you can see it seems like as some people and citizens said a war" Chase reported,

"Chase, where are you and what is happening around you?" Jane asked,

"We are currently in the middle of the bridge which connects the Redlight district to the Downtown district where the Saints are trying to push back the unknown group to enter North Stillwater where all Saints are presumed to have been killed" Chase reported as the camera peered over the van to see destroyed purple vehicles and dead along with living Saints hiding behind the vehicles trying to return fire on the enemy group who were dug in on the other side having no problem with defending their side of the bridge. "It seems that all the Saints are doing is just sending their own to death trying to cross the bridge" He said as booing were heard from the saints in the Penthouse, "Earlier the Saints tried to get to the other side via boats and choppers, but as you can see in the water below" the reporter said as the camera peered over the edge to show sinking purple ships and air vehicles along with dead saints in the water, "It did not go well for the Saints" he said as a rocket passed close by causing him and the camera man to get down, "We'll keep you posted on new events as they occur, This is Chase Calleway reporting for Stillwater frontline news back to you Jane" He said as the scene changed back to show Jane behind a desk.

"Good luck Chase, Now see how things are on the Saints side, Reporting for the Saints side of the war is reporter Donna Greene, Donna how are things on the Saints side of the bridge" Jane said as the scene switched to a hispanic woman standing in front of the entrance of the Saints underground chapel (Their base in Saints Row 2).

"Well Jane as you can see behind me" She said as the camera turned to look at a few saints carrying in some injured into the chapel, "The Saints are taking heavy casualties, meanwhile most of the Saints are currently dealing with problems at the airport, is it some luck for these invading forces that this happened or is it more?" She said,

The Boss walked over towards Kenzie, "Anything yet?" He asked,

"I'm working on it" She answered as he returned his attention to the screen.

"Interesting now let's see how things are on the Invaders side" Jane started,"Reporter Chris How is here to report, Chris?" She said as the scene switched to a man crouched under a small wall,

"Jane it seems that I've been caught in the middle of something" he whispered as the camera peered over to show five Saints on their knees and a lot of (Still unknown to them) Mercenary 12's standing around them hands on their weapons, "Seem like we are about to see something happen he- look over there who's that" The reporter was saying as a man exited a building followed by one male and a female all wearing the same uniforms as the others the only difference is that the first male wore a black beanie and his body armor had a big '1' on the back,

"Jane... I think I found the leader of the invading forces" the reporter said, The Saints Boss looked at the screen as if his life depended on it.

* * *

David stepped out to find his Gang surrounding five Saints on their knees. David looked at the five saints before speaking,

"Since I'm feeling merciful I'll give you five a choice" David started as the captured looked at him, "Tell us everything you know about what the Saints are planning and drop your flags or die here as a Saint" he said as the Saints looked at each other wondering what to do, "Tic Toc the time for this offer is ticking" He said as he loaded his Kurkov the Saints looked down at the floor making their choice, "So you all chose death? Too bad" He said as he aimed his rifle at the head of one and pulled the trigger putting a hole in the Saint's head. The other four twitched as their fellow Saint fell back dead, "One down..." David said going to the next and doing the same as before killing the Saint then the next till only one remained trembling waiting for death, "Death to all Saints" David said pulling the trigger ending the frightened Saints life in a second. Blood ran past him into the street as he turned to the Mercenaries there, "This is a war Merc's if you don't like it get a job and leave because from this day forward this is what will happen to all Saints till none are left, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" David said as all Merc's cheered on.

* * *

The reporter turned to the camera, "It seem that now we know what these invaders want I'll ke-" The reporter was saying when bullets flew past him one bullet flying into his arm injuring him then shouts were heard,

"Hey You! Stop!" Yelled a group of Mercenaries that were shown running towards them,

"Jane, it seems that Channel 6 will need to find a new reporter" he said pulling out a gun before his chest turned into red mush as the camera turned off and the screen changed to show Jane behind a desk,

"Well... It seems like these Invaders show no remorse at all, For more on the War for Stillwater stay tuned on Channel 6" Jane said as the screen went black.

The elevator opened to show Shaundi and Viola exited the elevator to find all the Saints in the crib staring at a black screen,

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Viola,

Kenzie looked up from her laptop,

"No just an execution of our gang" She said calmly looked back down at her laptop,

"What!" Shaundi yelled as she and every other Saint, except Kenzie, looked at The Boss for guidance. All the Boss did was load a pistol in his hands and said "Get ready... We're going back to Stillwater".


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning in the day following 'The Invasion' as everyone referred to it, David stood in a Saint crib were his gang had cleared out the previous occupants and made it their own. He was standing in a room which had a couch and a massive TV on the wall

, "Nice place we got" David heard Sarah say from behind him,

"Yea we just cleared it out this morn-" David was saying till he noticed she was wearing a pink shirt with a black jacket along with demi blue pants and black shoes she had also put on a little makeup

"What are you wearing?" He asked her,

"Like it?" She asked turning around for him,

"I'm wearing it to the club tonight" She said looking at David,

"Tonight?" David asked,

"When else?" Sarah asked,

"Where and who are you taking with you?" He asked

, "I thought you didn't care about me anymore?" She said, seductively walking towards him,

"I don't but your my lieutenant in the gang" he said coldly,

"Oh... Come on David you know you miss those night we spent alone.. Just the two of us" She said seductively,

"That was a long time ago Sarah we need to move on and forget" David said,

"Maybe I don't want to forget David... Maybe I want to remember" She said putting her arms around him and putting her lips on his. David was a little surprised at the kiss but he returned it and puts his hands around her waist. She let out a small moan before breaking the kiss

"I thought you wanted to forget?" She asked with a grin

"I do Sarah" He said pulling away and walking past her, "Have fun tonight" he said leaving the room.

David stood on the Heli pad on the roof of the crib waiting for a group of his gang to arrive. As he waited he kept thinking about what Sarah had said, it was true he still had feeling for her but he didn't want her to get hurt because of him, his thoughts continued for a brief moment before a door opened and a group of 12 M12's appeared behind him, David turned to face them,

"All of you must be wondering why I have called you here, The answer is simple I need a group of my best to go and give the Saints in Steelport a present" David started, "You'll be sent to the Saints HQ/Crib in Steelport, from there you'll do whatever you see fit to send a message to the Saints that we mean business do you understand?" He said as a few nodded, "Good I've sent up for all of you to be picked up here within the hour and you will reach Steelport by night time Good luck" He finished as he left the group at the Heli pad heading back inside.

As David stepped inside the crib he saw a note on the table and picked it up, it read, 'David Going to a friends house for tonight see you in the morning - Love Sarah'

David looked at the note and reread it, who was this friend, was the question on his mind. He was going to call her but he felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep and decided a nap wouldn't hurt so he went upstairs and jumped in the bed for a nap.

The Saints Boss was currently sitting impatiently in his Private Plane along with Pierce, Shaundi and Viola. It was decided that it would be better if four Saints left and four stayed in Steelport, The Bosses phone went off and he answered it,

"It better be important" He said,

"It is" Kenzie said as typing was heard, "I managed to get information on that guy who looks like the leader of the invaders" She said,

"What do you got?" He asked,

"Well" Kenzie started as more typing was heard, "His name is David Keller and the people he's leading are called Mercenary 12" she reported, "Anything else of interest?" He asked, "Not really beside the fact that they were considered the best trained killers on Earth for hire and they killed half of North Korea's government due to Korea sending them into a trap where three of them ended up dead, one immediately two the next day" Kenzie said,

"They've never messed with the Saints before they don't know what they're getting into, thanks Kenzie" He said hanging up and calling for a flight attendant,

"Can I get some water" He said,

"Sure thing sir" said the female flight attendant leaving to get some water.

David woke up and looked at his phone and saw the time was 9 at night. His mind then was drawn to Sarah, he didn't want to admit it but he was worried about her safety. The thought of her being hurt or injured made him get out of bed, quickly put on his clothes and drove towards the Club where she said she would be at. David drove to a club called €ocks, which wasn't far from the crib. He reached the club and went inside and found her dancing in a crowd with... A guy, David walked towards her pushing some people out of his way to get to her. David grabbed the guy Sarah was dancing with and pushed him away from her,

"What the Fuck?" Asked the man as he got closer to David,

"Stay away from her, do you hear me?" David said,

"Whatcha ganna do asshole?" Asked the guy as he threw a punch at David, David caught the punch and kicked the man is his gut then punching him in the face knocking him to the ground. This ended up making a scene as everyone backed away from the dance floor and looked at David. He looked at the attention he had gotten and grabbed Sarah and dragged her along with him outside.

"What the hell David!?" Sarah yelled,

"He was touching you" David said,

"It was part of the dancing" she said,

"Well... I didn't like the way he looked at you" he said,

"Maybe it was because you envied him? The way he put his hands over me" She said putting her arms around him and leaning in close,

"Let's not do this here" He said,

"It's been a long time since we last did it David" She said with a grin

, "I know" He said looking away, She pulled his face back to look at her,

"Why do you deny us David?" She asked innocently,

"Sarah..." David started but couldn't finish as she kissed him. David lost all restraint as he returned the kiss and pushed her up against his Jet Black Attrazione, She broke the kiss

"Being a little rough aren't we David?" She asked,

"You asked for it" he said as he attacked her neck with kisses, she let out a moan and she lifted her head up for him to get more of her neck,

"I need you David... Bad" she said as her hand fumbled to find the handle to David's car,

"Get in the car, I'll drive home fast" He said as she quickly jumped into his car as so did David and drove off to the crib.

Meanwhile. Lucas was currently with other Merc's guarding one of the bridges when a Merc approached him, "What?" Lucas asked, "The teams are five minutes away from reaching the Saints Penthouse" Reported the Merc,

"Anything else?" Lucas asked,

"Our sources at the airport say the Saints Boss and Lieutenants should be arriving within the hour" said the Merc,

"Good I'll tell David later" Lucas said dismissing the Merc.

The 12 Merc's sent to attack the Saints split up in three teams. One would be landing on the Heli pad, another would land of the roof of the crib and the last would be coming up from the elevator. The teams were making prepared for the attack but waited for the 1st team to reach the Heli pad before attacking. Kenzie, Oleg and Angel along with other Saints were chilling in the crib.

"What do you suppose those Merc's thought of when they thought of attacking Stillwater?" Asked Angel punching a bag,

"Probably a death sentence" Kenzie replied casually while looking at her laptop,

"Where's Zimo's?" Angel asked,

"Said Something about taking care of Female Dogs in heat" Oleg answered while reading a book. There was a brief silence before the blades of choppers was heard coming from outside. Angel stopped punching the bag and walked over to see what the noise was. What he saw was a chopper leaving and four armed individuals heading there way, he reached for his AR-55,

"It seems we have company Saints!" He announced to everyone in the crib as he aimed his rifle at the enemy. Oleg put a bookmark in his book before turning his attention to the Merc's, Kenzie ran upstairs to get her weapon AS3 Shotgun. Gunshots started all around from both the Saints and the Merc's. Kenzie reached for her shotgun as she felt a gun pressed up against her head

"Don't make a sound or you die" said a male voice. Kenzie turned around to see a Merc with a Kurkov K8 pointed at her along with three other Merc's watching for other Saints, "To the roof" ordered the Merc as they went up.

As Kenzie reached the roof she saw a chopper preparing to leave and one planting a bomb on the roof. As they shoved her into the chopper she risked yelling,

"THERE'S A BOMB ON THE ROOF!" she yelled as a Mercenary put his hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting anything more. The other Merc's on the roof quickly got on the chopper and left for Stillwater, but not before getting shot at by Saints from the roof of the crib,

"They have Kenzie" said Oleg as he watched the chopper leave,

"She's not our only problem" said Angel looking at the bomb the Mercenaries planted, "We have to disarm this or we lose the crib" Angel said as he and Oleg went inside and called the elevator.

In the chopper the surviving Mercenaries tried contacting the other Teams, "Team One report (The group that landed on the Heli pad), Team One respond" asked a Merc over the radio. Hearing no one respond he tried contacting the other team, "Team Two report (The ones that went through the elevator) Team Two respond" he asked as a response came.

"It seem that team two won't be responding for a while" said a voice that sounded like it was talking but in a robotic tone.

"Who are you and where is Team Two?" Asked the Merc.

"Just the biggest pimp in Steelport and as for Team Two" he was saying "Only one lives.. barely" he said in a robotic tone as the radio went dead.

Angel and Oleg waited for the elevator to open when it did the saw three dead bodies, one tied up and the other being Zimos.

"Seems that I missed the party" Zimos said in his robotic tune.

"You did and we have a bomb on the roof" Angel said,

"I think this one might know how to disarm it and where we can find Kenzie" Oleg said looking at the tied up Mercenary.

Oleg picked up the Merc and hanged him over the edge,

"Tell us how to disarm the bomb" Oleg said as the Merc looked scared out of his mind,

"I- It needs a numbered code to disarm" he said

"What is the Code?" Asked Oleg

"I- I th- think its 1-9-8-7" said the Merc. Saints relayed the code which turned out to be right.

"Where did they take Kenzie?" Asked Oleg

"I don't know who that is, we were sent just to plant the bomb" said the Merc. Oleg turn to look at Angel

"What shall we do with him?" Oleg asked.

"Let him go" Angel said as Oleg let the Merc fall off the roof.

"We should tell the Boss" said Oleg

"Already on it" said Zimos pulling out his phone.

The Boss and the others exited the plane.

"So this is Stillwater?" Asked Viola looking around

"Yep home sweat home" Pierce responded

"And it'll stay our home for as long as I'm around" The Boss said "What's the plan Boss?" Asked Pierce

"Get every Saint on one bridge and kill those fuckers" The Boss said

"Seems simple enough... Can we use the tank?" Pierce asked

"Of course we're using the tank" The Boss said looking at Pierce as they all headed towards the Saints HQ in Stillwater.

David was in his bed next to him layed a naked sleeping Sarah.

'I feel something for her... But what is it?' He thought to himself. He decided to clear his head by calling an old friend of his.

David looked through his contacts and saw a number of an old friend. He dialed it, "Hey Its me David" David said.

"Who ...oh yeah what do you want?" Jacob asked. Jacob is the leader of a rival gang that once fought against Mercenary 12 when it still had 12 members, but soon turned into allies when both had a similar enemy.

"It's been a long time what you up to?" David asked.

"Not much Tommy got a medal of honor, Chuck lost then gained 10 pounds, Mike is still looking for a girl and me and Luna are going out...but I don't have to ask you what's up with you..are trying to get killed essay?" Jacob asked.

"Good for you two and what do you mean get killed?" David asked.

"The Saints really?... You pick a fight with The Saints your going to die dude" Jacob said.

"The Saints are the only ones who will die, I've already killed a lot in Stillwater and conquered part of it too" David said

"Is the boss of the saints there or the main ones?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know yet... Should probably ask Lucas later if the Saints are here yet" David said.

"Ha haa so they aren't there" Jacob Said

"Not yet I'm expecting them to get here and attack by tomorrow though" David said.

"Are...you...mad!? Your looking with a fight from the saints do you not know their gang destroying rep? The Ronins, The Brotherhood, Sons Of Samdies, Rollerz, Los Cranadals, the vice kings , The MorningStars, The Deckers, Luchadors and now Mercenary 12." Jacob said.

"Those other Gangs were nothing we-" David was saying before the door to his apartment swung open and five Merc's came in with a Struggling woman with them.

"Who is that?" David asked,

"A Saint Lieutenant" said a Merc.

"I'm going to have to call you back later" Davis said on the phone.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked.

"I'm saying that the one Saint Lieutenant is our prisoner now" David said.

"listen the saints will go after my gang if I get involved and I have 6 weaknesses that they could go after." Jacob offered.

"And I have only one" David paused, "This is my war to fight.. I'll talk to you later" David said hanging up.

David turned to see the Merc's had tied the Saint Lieutenant in a chair. "Who are you Ms?" David asked

.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Kenzie asked

"Sorry ms can't do that we might need to use you if the Saints get past our defense" David paused, "We won't treat you like a animal you'll get food and a comfy bed, just not here" he continued.

"So... I'm going to be a prisoner but not going to be treated like one?" Kenzie asked.

"Exactly" He said.

"Can I use a computer?" She asked.

"No" He said as the Merc's picked her up and left the room.

David stood in his crib when he heard someone coming down from upstairs.

"David?.. Who's there?" Asked Sarah wearing a robe.

"No one, just go back to bed" David told her.

"I heard a woman's voice" She said putting her hand on her hips.

"A prisoner" He said.

"David... Are you cheating on me?" She asked with a worried look.

"What, no why would you think that?" He asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I have my suspicions David... I still remember that whore from that Russian bar" she said looking away.

"Sarah, I was drunk how many times do I have to apologies?" He asked.

"Never mind just forget it David" she said going back upstairs.

"Why do you make everything so complicated?" David yelled. Then a gunshot was heard and a bullet was in the floor near him. He looked up to see Sarah with a gun pointed at him.

"David... Get Out Now!" She yelled as she shot more bullets at him.

"But this is my Crib" David said dodging bullets and running outside. (Thank you any readers who enjoy this story. Special thanks to Ultrabot Ultimus The Hedgehog for letting me use his character and for helping me with his Dialog. The next chapter will be the Saints retaliation to Mercenary 12. Please rate and subscribe, till next time)


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning of the following day. The wreckage from the previous day has either been sunken in the water or removed by The Saints. The Mercenary 12 guarding the bridges were having a chill day, it looked to them that either the Saints were either taking the day off or they were gaining strength.

David was on guard duty on Bridge Alpha (The one connecting Arena and Suburbs). After Sarah had kicked him or more like shot him out he went to help out his gang/army by being on guard duty along side them. He was sitting in a chair looking out for anything purple when a Mercenary by him spoke out.

"Hey boss" Said a male Mercenary looking through the scope of a McManus 2015

"What's up?" David asked

"Nothing its just been pretty calm since midnight... It's pretty boring here" responded the Mercenary returning his attention back to his scope.

"Anyone seen Lucas?" David asked looking around

"He's on Bridge Delta" (connects New Saints Row and Downtown. Not the Hughes Memorial Bridge. That is still being rebuilt) Said another Merc that was with them armed with a K8.

"I'm going radio check the bridges" Davis said grabbing his radio.

"Bridge Bravo this is Bridge Alpha Report. Over" David said then waited for a response.

"Bridge Alpha this is Bridge Bravo. Nothing so far... We sent patrols into The Projects but they haven't reported back yet. Over" Responded A man over the radio.

"Okay Bridge Bravo keep me posted on new information as it becomes available. Bridge Alpha out" David said changing channels.

"Bridge Charlie this is Bridge Alpha report. Over" David said and waited for the response.

"Bridge Alpha this is Charlie" Responded a woman "Nothing as of yet for today... The gangs getting suspicious. Over" she reported.

"Roger. Okay tell the gang to keep on their toes. Out" David responded changing channels.

"Bridge Delta this is Bridge Alpha Report. Over" David said then again waited for a response.

"David, I heard that Sarah shot you out of the Crib" Replied Lucas laughing a bit.

"Shut up and give me a report Lucas" David replied.

"Same as all bridges, Clear. I've checked Bridge Golf a moment ago and they said nothing yet" Reported Lucas.

"I'm worried... Yesterday they threw everything they had at us and today nothing. Not even a small attack" David said with a concerned voice.

"I hear you" Lucas said.

"Alright I'll talk to you later" David said switching to the last channel.

"Highway Guard this is Bridge Alpha Report. Over" David said and waited for a response. None came.

"Highway Guard this is Bridge Alpha Report. Over!" David demanded. Again nothing.

"Highway Guard! Report Now!" David yelled through the radio. When someone responded in the background gunshots and a loud boom is heard.

"Sir! Were under attack by the Saints" Reported a man as a loud explosion was heard nearby "And they got a tank!" he reported.

"Hold on we-" David was saying before getting interrupted.

"No! Only a few of us remain and we are going to die! Just blow up the highway" said the man.

"Listen there might be some-" David was saying before a notification signaling another channel was trying to get in contact with him. David quickly switched channels.

"Alpha! This is Charlie, Massive amount of Saints and a tank approaching us" Reported a woman.

"Another Tank!? Get an Annihilator and take it out" David ordered as more notifications went off.

"Christ" David said seeing as the Saints were using heavy armor against them. David switched through the channels giving out orders while doing so.

"Boss! Saints approaching in trucks" Reported the Merc with the Mcmanus.

"Open fire on them" David ordered stepping away from the radio. "Get dug in and kill anything wearing purple. You hear me Mercenaries" Davis said taking aim at the trucks.

"Yes sir" Said all the Merc's as they open fired on the trucks.

Earlier...

The leader of the Saints stood on top of a STAG tank looking towards his gang.

"Listen up people I don't wanna repeat myself" He said gaining everyone's attention. "Those assholes who call themselves Mercenary 12 have taken Saints property and have kill our guys without mercy. Today with these tanks STAG so kindly gave us we can avenge the ones we lost" he said as he was cheered on my the Saints. "Let's show these fuckers who's boss, round up every saint you can find and head towards the bridges and wait for my signal" he ordered as all Saints left the area.

"Great speech Boss. Can we go and have some fun with the tank now?" Asked Pierce.

"Come on" The Boss said getting in the tank as Pierce followed. They drove off to catch the Highway that passed over the water to get into Downtown. The Boss saw a few Merc's aiming at the tank with Kurkov's.

"Do they think they can take on a STAG tank?" Pierce asked while mounted on the lazer gun on the tank.

"This should be fun for us" The Boss said as he aimed the cannon of the Tank at the blockade the Merc's sent up. One big explosion later and that blockade along with a few Merc's were now destroyed and dead.

"That did some damage" Pierce commented as he shot the lazer.

"Shut up and keep shooting" The Boss said firing another round at the Mercenaries. They easily dispatched of all the Merc's defending the Highway and pushed through. They were halfway off the highway when Pierce spotted something that worried him.

"Umm... Boss" Pierce was saying.

"What is it Pierce?" The Boss asked.

"It looks like they're going to blow up the highway" Pierce said.

"What makes you sa-" The Boss said before looking at some guys wielding Annihilators pointed at the highway ramp.

"We should run" Pierce said getting away from the STAG tank.

"Hey wait! I'm your boss" The Boss said getting out and running after Pierce.

The Mercenaries launched their rockets at key points of the highway causing to collapse taking the STAG tank with it. Both Pierce and the Boss ran to safety with the highway falling down close behind them.

"I... didn't... sign... up... for this!" Pierce yelled in between breaths.

"You didn't sign up at all! Gat recruited you" The Boss said as he continued to run for safety. After a little longer of running the collapsing highway stopped falling. Both males were now on safe land looking at the destroyed highway.

"The hell is it with those assholes? Can't we simply cross something without being blow to hell up?" Pierce asked while catching his breath

"That would be to easy Pierce" The Boss said before looking around "Weren't there other Saints with us?" He asked

"I think so" Pierce said looking over the edge. The Boss then pulled out his phone and dialed Shaundi.

"Hey Shaundi, you and Viola get across that bridge yet?" He asked

"No... Viola thought it'd be a good idea to send some Saints infront of us before we cross" Shaundi said

"Ok call me when you do" he said hanging up then turning to Pierce "Let's go find another tank" he said walking away as Pierce followed him.

Present Time

David shot rounds out of his K6 Kurkov at Saints as they scrambled to leave their cars and fire at his gang.

"You'd think they would've sent more or better Saints" Said the Merc with the McManus as he picked off Saints

"Just keep firing" said another Merc while reloading his weapon. David was firing off the last bullets in his K6 when he saw another wave of Saints coming in cars. The Mercs had not suffered any casualties only the loss of bullets.

"What do you see?" David asked the one with the McManus

"Two chick Saints... Both with nice big tits" he said as drool fell down his mouth. The next thing the Merc felt was a slap to the back of the head.

"Pull yourself together Mercenary" David said changing the mag in his K6.

"Hey don't tell me you wouldn't want to see Shaundi nude?" Asked the Merc

"It's called Boy Toy Gangland Vixens 2008" David said

"Really?" The Merc asked looking away from his weapon

"Yea and there's a camera guy on 'I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi' who'll sell you the Show with all the parts with Shaundi uncensored" David said

"How do you know this?" Asked the Merc

"Lucas has it" David said firing of his K6 at incoming Saints. All Mercenaries returned attention and fire to the Saints as they started to manage to kill off Mercs.

"Believe it or not we're starting to lose guys" Said the one with the McManus

"Come on we can hold them off" David ordered. A truck which was going at high speed ended up crashing next to David who barely managed to move out of the way in time to dodge the vehicle.

"Shit what the fuck are wrong with these people!?" David asked as he stood up to see many Saints charging at them.

"Aww Shit" Said the one with the McManus "Their charging!" He yelled.

"Hold the line if they want hand-to-hand combat they'll get it" David yelled at nearby Mercenaries "Keep firing till they reach us" he then commanded as he fired at some saints killing them. Other Merc's soon followed in his footsteps in killing Saints and soon the bridge was covered in spilt Saint blood. All across the bridge Saints were either laying dead or dying or screaming for death.

"I thought there was more than that" commented a Merc. David scanned the dead and dying searching for the Two Saint Lieutenants who were last seen on the bridge.

"You see any saint lieutenant laying dead?" David asked

"No Boss I haven't seen them since they were driving in the truck" reported the Merc armed with the McManus. David then received a call from Sarah.

"What is it?" David asked as he heard gunfire

"David! They're at the crib we're surrounded!" Sarah yelled

"What!? Hold on I'm coming!" David yelled as he ran for his car and quickly drove off for the crib.

"Fuck how'd they get to her?" Was the question on David's mind as he sped down the streets. Run a red light here... Drift there... Run over old lady there, David didn't care all that was on his mind was saving Sarah.

He reached the crib to find a destroyed STAG tank outside and seeing as there were no fire decided to take the elevator up. When the doors opened he saw two random Saints dead along with many dead Mercenaries in the hallway leading up to his crib. He quickly passed over the dead and entered his crib to find more of his dead gang and no sign of Sarah.

"Sarah!" He called out "Sarah! Where are you?" He screamed looking around at the dead and all the bullet holes in the walls. He was about to leave when he heard chopper blades spinning and remembered about the roof Heli pad and ran for the staircase to reach it. He flew past the doors to find a purple helicopter about to take off with Sarah in it!

"Sarah!" David yelled as he ran for the chopper ignoring the bullets that came his way. Two Saints ran off the chopper to stall David one armed with a machete and another with a sledgehammer.

The one with the machete swung at David. He countered by stepping to the left and grabbing for the weapon disarming the saint and then shoving the blade through the saint's chest. The other saint brought the sledgehammer down at David's head who used his arms to block the heavy hit of the weapon before kicking him away and pulling out a survival knife from his pocket and charging at the saint. The saint swung sideways at David who grunted as the blunt part connected with his side knocking him over on the floor. David could hear the saint approaching him as he quickly stood back up on his feet so he threw the knife at the direction of the saint and ran for the chopper as it was taking off. He didn't know if the knife had killed the saint or not, all he knew was that if he tried to jump for the leaving chopper he might die... But he still jumped for it. Lucky he managed to grab a hold on the side of the chopper as it was leaving and it started to gain altitude. He was about to climb up when he heard a man talk to him from inside the chopper.

"You are one tough son of a bitch you know that?" Asked a man gaining David's attention "You've killed many of my gang and yet your still alive I'm going to change that but first..." He was saying till he saw Sarah being pulled near the door of the chopper by the leader of the Third Street Saint "do you know how Maero ended up without Jessica? They both fucked with the Saints and the bitch killed a lieutenant of mine who broke me out of jail" he said then looking David in the eyes "have fun watching someone you love die" he said as he pushed Sarah out of the chopper letting her free fall down then throwing out a parachute after her. David forgot all about having a chance to kill the Saints Boss and let go after the parachute to save Sarah.

He managed to grab the parachute quickly then turned his attention to a falling Sarah. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him and pulled the string to open the chute. They landed safely in the streets of Stillwater as mercenaries came to them.

"Sir!" Saluted a group

"How'd the get past everyone" David demanded as he kept Sarah close to him

"We're not sure sir" said one

"Well... Go reinforce the bridges and make sure this time they don't get past" David ordered as they left to carry out his orders. He then turned looked at Sarah.

"You okay?" He asked

"Besides the free fall I'm okay" she said

"Let's get another place that crib is under renovations now" David said

"I know just the place David" she said grabbing his hand and leading him away from the scene.

(Sorry for the extremely late chapter I got the stomach flu then writers block and finally laziness. Sorry about that I'll try to make it up to any loyal readers)


	5. Chapter 5

A month have past since the Saints main attack and since then its been us holding the bridges and them attacking. Since then they've had a massive shipment of weapons and armor come in thanks to Aleksei Russak, one of the original Mercenary 12 members who are still alive. The crib for there personal use was also changed from being a penthouse to what used to be the West Side Rollerz mansion only after they cleared it out and put in some furniture. David along with Sarah and Lucas were in the living room having a private meeting.

"So any word on Saint Movement?" David asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary" answered Lucas

"How's recruitment going?" David asked

"Could be going better if people didn't fear the Saints" Sarah said. David thought for a moment before walking out of the room and pulling out his phone then dialed someone.

"Hello this is father Dean Shepard how may I help you?" Asked Dean also know as Preacher, Preacher is the oldest Mercenary 12 member still alive with the age of 63. Another thing you should know about him is that he was alive and fighting along side with David's father and since his death he came to think of David as his son since he was close to his father.

"Preacher It's me David Keller" He said

"Oh David how are you?" Preacher asked

"I'm good old man how's the church treating you?" David asked

"I'm well David, how's the 'gang life' treating you?" Preacher asked putting some sarcasm on gang life

"Eh... I miss the old solid beds we had to sleep in" David said Sarcastically as Preacher laughed

"Well enough joking around what do you need of me David?" He asked

"How would you feel about rejoining Mercenary 12?" David asked

"Well... I'm not sure why do you ask?" Preacher asked him

"As you might know we're going up against the Saints and we need help recruiting people to our side" David said

"I would usually say yes but seeing as you'll need all the help you can get... I'll be there tomorrow" Preacher said

"Thanks Preacher see you soon" David said hanging up and walked back inside the room. When he walked inside the room he only saw Lucas in it but no Sarah.

"Where did Sarah go?" David asked

"She ran out saying something about throwing up" Lucas said shrugging his shoulders

"She's fine" David dismissed "Go make some room here for Preacher he's coming to Steelport to recruit people for us" He ordered Lucas

"It'll be good to see the old man again" Lucas said walking out of the room. Sarah soon walked back in a hand on her stomach and another over her mouth.

"You okay Sarah?" David asked

"Not really David... What was in that Pizza we ate?" Sarah asked

"Bread... Tomatoes?" David said

"They must have been spoiled" She said sitting down in a chair

"I ate the same pizza and I'm alright" He said

"Ugh... I've been throwing up for a while" she said

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" He offered

"Please do" she said getting up. David helped her walk to his car then drove her to the hospital in downtown Stillwater. Both the drive and the wait in the hospital was silent between the two. Sarah insisted on going in by herself which left David to wait for her outside in the waiting area along with others who were waiting for their doctor to be ready. Minutes must have pasted as David waited for her to get out when he got a call from Lucas

"What is it?" David asked

"That captive Kenzie said she wanted to talk with you" Lucas said

"Now is not a good time for this Lucas" David said

"What's up?" Lucas asked

"I'm with Sarah at the Hospital" David said

"She okay?" Lucas asked

"Don't know I've been waiting here for 30 minutes... I'll call you back I'm going to check on her" David said hanging up and approaching the front desk.

"Excuse me can you tell me which room Sarah Evans is located in?" David asked the nurse. As she typed something into the computer infront of her.

"She's in room 109" She said as David went to look for the room. He found the room with the door close and knocked on it before walking inside. Inside Sarah quickly put something behind her back and the doctor could not be found.

"You okay?" He asked her

"Y-yeah I'm fine" She said with a stutter

"What's wrong Sarah?" He asked walking towards her. Before he could get any closer the door opened and Sarah's doctor came in with papers in her hands.

"Hello who are you?" The doctor asked

"My names David Keller" he answered

"Nice to meet you sir. Now Sarah I've signed off for some Prenatal Vitamins for you to take for the next 20 weeks" The doctor said.

"Prenatal Vitamins? Why It's not like she's preg-" He was saying before turning to face Sarah and he saw that she had a picture of a sonogram in her hand with a Fetus in the picture. Things were pen-drop silent in the room as David took in the information he was shocked.

"Are you?..." David asked

"Yes" She answered

"How long have you known" He asked

"Just a moment ago" she said. How could this be happening? He was leading a gang in the middle of a war and now Sarah was pregnant.

"Am I the..." He was asking

"Of course you are David who else" she said

"I need a moment" He said leaving the room and then walking out of the hospital. How could he be a father now of all times? Two month ago he'd be happy but now... He didn't know what to do. Seeing as he had time he decided to call Jacob again for a chat.

"Hey its me again" David said

"Hey, you still alive or anyone of you still alive?" Jacob said surprised David was talking to him on the phone

"We're all still alive" David said

"I expected the morrgtican to call and ask if I can identify the remains of a mutilated and destroyed David." Jacob said more serious then joke-ative

"That's funny Jacob" David said sarcastically

"Not a joke a warning, anyway what is you called about?" Jacob said more serious then before

"I just found out something about Sarah and well... She's Pregnant" David said

"And so you called for what? Damn it David I am a gangbanger,auto parts and cars destrubiter not a doctor." He said doing the famous quote. After a while The Lobos had taken their skills in the auto industry seriously and made there own business which now makes high quality parts for automobiles and almost has cornered the market for best auto parts manufactures

"I know but I don't know what to do... I mean how would you react if Luna told you she was pregnant?" David asked

"I don't know freak out, get over protective and hope this kid is borned and raised in a world that the Saint's leader is too old or died of old age,so that he or she can take over the Saints stuff because once they are gone, it can't be copied and or never duplicated and so that kid can be the future. But I'm guessing your asking about what do with her being pregnant right?" he said being more inspirational with the beginning

"Of course what to do, we're in the middle of a war with the Saints and she's pregnant with my kid" David said.

"Well you should quit, but you won't." Jacob said knowing telling David to quit was like trying to get a child to do something they don't want to do. "Listen maybe you shouldn't have called here." Jacob saying a little nervous on telling him the news

"Why's that?" David asked

"Here listen." Jacob said, then a female voice came on. "Welcome to Lobo Auto's customer service, the best industry of auto parts in the world, if you would like to talk to a live adviser press one, if you are experiencing troubled or unworking parts press two, if you'd like to learn more about the Saints/Ultor purchase of the company press 3." The pre recorded female voice said cheerful.

"Ah... So your under Saints Ownership now?" David asked.

"Yea we supply then with the best car parts we can." Jacob said a little ashamed

"I see..." David said

"Listen my advice get out of there and drop your attempts, or else you will suffer for this. And I can think of two ways the saints can really hurt you." Jacob saying trying to warn him, mentioning the two things David knew he was talking about.

"Hmm... I'll think about it... I'll talk to you latter" David said hanging up.

David sat in his car listening to the music on the radio trying to clear his head. His phone went off, when he check it the number was unknown to him but David still answered

"Hello" David answered

"Hello David" Answered a male voice which almost sounded robotic and deep

"Who is this?" David asked

"Don't remember me? How can you forget me... You did leave me for dead in that van" the voice answered. That kick started a memory for David. A memory which he always tries to forget

"Alexander White... how the... You died in that explosion" David said

"I didn't die I was reborn into something new something better" He said "And I am no longer Alexander White, You may call me what others call me... Deus Ex Machina" Deus said

"How dare you of all people call yourself god, last time I check you didn't even know what god is" David said

"I know now and _**I AM HIM!**_" Deus said

"Your just a street thug who killed innocent people for fun and managed to convince teenagers that you were right... Your not god your a monster" David said

"If I'm a monster that makes you the Devil" Deus said "as I recalled you followed my lead and every order, David you are no better than me" He said

"I learned that you used me and all those other teens from the neighbourhood for your own use and pleasure... We trusted you and you turned us into a gang of demons and you were Satan" David yelled

"Ever wonder why we call ourselves 'Hell Incarnates' it wasn't because it sounded scary" Deus said with a grim laughter

"You stay away from me do you understand? I will tear you apart" David yelled through the Phone as Deus laughed crudely

"Ok I'll stay away from you... How about I get intouch with Sarah... Or your child?" Deus said as David punched his cars stereo

"You touch her and I'll fucken kill you! do you fucken hear me asshole!" David yelled pissed of as hell and wondering how he knew of Sarah's pregnancy

"Bring it on David... You know I revived our old gang the Hells Incarnates? And we're coming to Stillwater... It'll be like old times... People living in fear not being able to leave their house because they would go missing and never be seen again... It'll going to be fun" Deus said hanging up. David put his phone down as his memories traveled back to that day... The day he would never remember.

* * *

_**-Eight Years ago-**_

The year was 2005 David was 16 years old. It was a year before he would leave for Mercenary training and a year before he would loss his father. David was walking along the street of his neighbourhood in the middle of the night wearing a black hooded jacket with the word 'Incarnate' written in red on his back. A black van pulled up besides him and the door opened to reveal to him who he thought was his close friend, Alexander White, Alexander was a white male with brown hair and brown eyes, although he always wore red contacts, he was wearing a hooded jacket similar to David's only he had the word 'Devil' written in red on his back with black pants and shoes.

"Hey David fell like popping some Snakes?" Alexander asked, Snakes where a rival gang who unlike them became a gang to defend the public.

"You know I'm always down to kill those wanna be's" David said

"Well then" Alexander said giving his hand out to David /pp "Come on brother" he said with a devilish smirk to which David stepped in without a second thought and the van drove off. Inside were other Incarnates wearing similar clothing as David armed with the latest Kurkov model the K6.

"Look who's joining us Incarnates" Alexander announced into the van as they turned to look ar David

"Hey David" Said one

"Hey Incarnates" David responded as Alexander passed him a K6

"Get ready we're going to speed by those motherfuckers by the street corner" Alexander said as David put in a magazine into the rifle.

"How's the folks?" Alexander asked David

"Eh The same... I heard my dad mention something about my 'family legacy' and leaving for training" David said

"Training? ha if you stay with me you'll never have to train only kill" Alexander said

"Get ready to open the door and fire" The driver said to the Incarnates in the back

"David get the door" Ordered Alexander as David moved to be able to open the door of the van. "Ready... One... Two... Open! He yelled as David swung the door open and the other Incarnates and Alexander opened fire. What happened next David didn't see come happening. All of a sudden the Incarnates were being killed around him as bullets came flying into the van from all sides almost as if they were expecting them. The driver drove away from the fight and crashed into a building as the car caught on fire. David quickly managed to get out of the van but as he was about to run for it someone grabbed his pants, he looked down to see it was Alexander.

"David... Help me" Alexander cried out

"I-I can't" David said as he felt real fear take him

"Don't leave me here David" Alexander pleaded

"I can't help you" David said was he managed to get away from his grip and ran away from the exploding van

"I will hunt you down David and I will fucken murder you and everything you love" Alexander yelled as the van exploded and the area was engulfed in flames. What had happened to the others he didn't care all he cared about was getting out alive. That night would be the first of many sleepless nights for David, And the beginning of a long vengeance for Alexander. The next morning the incident appeared all over the morning news as it was announced that the Devils Incarnates were now dead and gone for good, life became calm for David after police questioned him about his part in the gang. David should've trusted that feeling in his gut telling him that this was not over but he didn't listen.

* * *

_**-Present Time-**_

David picked his phone back up and dialed Lucas

"Yea David?" Lucas answered

"Hey Lucas... I need to ask you to do something for me" David said

"What is it?"Lucas asked

"First get in contact with Joseph, Amadi and Niklas and ask them to rejoin us. Then I need you to find a safe place for Sarah" David ordered

"Okay I'll see what they'll say but what's this about finding a safe pace for Sarah?" Lucas asked

"Just do it... Oh and let that Saint Lieutenant go she's no longer of use to us... I'll talk to you latter" David said hanging up. There was enough problems dealing with the Saints now he had to deal with the saints, a gang of monsters and a pregnant woman, things could be going better.

_**- With The Saints-**_

The Boss paced back and forth inside the Saints/Ultor tower in his office near the top floor, about a month ago this 'war' as some called it started and since then the assholes named Mercenary 12 haven't made a move besides defending the bridges.

"Boss Can't you calm down?" Pierce asked

"Pierce if I wanted to calm down I'll just go and kill people" The Boss started "Where's Shaundi and Viola?" He asked Pierce

"I don't know" Pierce said as both Shaundi and Viola came in the office

"Where were you two?" The Boss asked them

"Getting some information about our friendly neighbourhood Mercenaries" Shaundi said as Viola put a folder on his desk

"What's this?" The Boss asked picking up the folder

"Open it and find out" Voila said. He opened it to find just a picture of something odd.

"What's this?" He asked /pp

"That is the future child of David Keller and his second weakness" Viola said /pp

"Round up the Saints... We have a new Target" The Boss said as he turned to face what was now considered 'Mercenary Turf' /pp "Your going to regret ever going up against us David."

(Here's another Chapter in the Mercenaries Vs Saints story. Who is Deus Ex Machina and what part does he have in this story... Continue to read and find out. Special Thanks to Ultrabot Ultimus The Hedgehog for helping me again and allowing me to use Jacob. Till next time readers)


	6. Chapter 6

Two days passed bringing in new problems for both sides. David was currently driving his car, a Jet Black Attrazione, to the once Price's Mansion which he was now using as a permanent HQ.

Each one of them had unique traits and gifts that caught the attention of Mercenary 12 and caused them to be recruited. Preacher was always good with convincing people and recruiting replacements for dead members. Joseph was wild and crazy, you name the person and he'll get information from and on them for you and if not he's still good with intimidation. Amadi was the explosives of the group he knows how to create bombs and contraptions that can cause damage to an area as big as the Atlantic or as small as a small room. Niklas has a crazy behavior in the way that if you leave him alone in a room with someone who's crossed him he'll painfully torture and slowly kill the person for as long as he can.

Yesterday Preacher, Joseph, Amadi and Niklas reached Stillwater in various ways, Preacher and Joseph,being the more cautious ones, arrived through the airport and had to sneak into North Stillwater as it was now being called, Amadi reached it by boat along with a few loyal soldiers of his from his previous job and Niklas, being the craziest of them all, jumped out of a plane and landed perfectly into the pool in the now Mercenary Mansion.

They were all gathered in the living room talking to each other about what they've each done after they had left. Preacher had gone to the Vaticant City and has been dealing with a secret organization within the Vaticant to kill cult leaders who were leading people 'into the dark'. Joseph had gone to his family's farm in Mexico to help his parents with Chores and there problem with local drug lords wanting their land, who he killed a while earlier. Amadi had left for his old refugee camp in Africa to help the children and any others only to find them under the control of a warlord who used them as Slaves to which he managed to convince others from the camp to rebel and then become free after the warlord's death. Niklas went back to Germany to settle a few scores with a few people when Lucas offered asked him to join.

Preacher wore a standard catholic priest uniform but on the white square on the front of his collar there was a dark green 'X'. Joseph was wearing a dark green jacket with black pants and black shoes along with some black body armor. Amadi wore a tan shirt and tan camo pants with a dark green hat and glasses along with a pair of Black combat boots. Niklas wore a gray overcoat along black pants and black shoes.

"Are you Serious?" Joseph asked Niklas as he told the story as how he took revenge on his old physiatrist who used him as a medical test subject.

"Yes, I took the needle and I plunged it into his stomach as he did to me and then I took another needle and poked his eye" Niklas explained "Oh his screaming sounded so lovely to my ears" he said reminisced the moment.

"Alright then Psycho" Joseph said then turning to Amadi "What you been up to Amadi?" He asked

"Killed an Evil warlord who took control of my old home and used everyone as slaves" Amadi said calmly

"You Preacher?" Joseph asked

"Killing in the name of god" Preacher replied with a smile

"Your getting old Preacher" Joseph said

"I might be getting old but I can still kick your ass" Preacher said with a laugh

"Whatever old man" Joseph said jokingly

Lucas walked in the room wearing his usual outfit which ways a black shirt with black pants and black combat boots along with his unique body armor which was his name on the back.

"Hello" Lucas said to everyone in the room

"Hey! its the white boy" Called out Joseph

"Hey Joseph how's you sister?" Lucas asked

"Better since you broke up with her" Joseph said a little more serious

"Anyways... How are the rest of you been" Lucas asked the rest

"Good" The rest replied

"Well then just chill till David gets he-" Lucas was saying before David walked into the room

"Hey Mercenaries" David said to all of them as they greeted David and vice versa.

"Now then let's get down to business" David said turning serious "First thing you should know is that we're in a war with the Saints any comments?" He announced as Amadi's hand went up

"Anything else we should be concerned about? Besides Saints?" He asked

"Well... Yes, a few days ago an old... Well let's call 'friend' contacted me and now we have a new threat coming to Stillwater to try and kill us all" David said

"Like I asked you, any real danger?" Amadi asked

"Besides that I got nothing" David said

"What would you have us do David?" Preacher asked

"Preacher I want you to recruit people for us. Joseph get information on the Saints and spread false rumors about us going to make an all out attack so the Saints keep from attacking us for a while. Amadi, teach our guys about bombs and how to make and plant them. Niklas go kill everything and anything that wears purple on our turf, Got it?" David said as they nodded "Good now get to work" he said as they all, minus Lucas and David, left to do something.

"Why didn't you tell them of Sarah's 'Condition'?" Asked Lucas as soon as they were alone

"She's safe that's all they should know" David said walking out of the room.

_**-With the Saints-**_

The Boss was alone in his office as his Lieutenants were off trying to figure out what had happened to David's girl when Kenzie walk into the office.

"Hey Boss" she said casually. After the short rage and attacks concentrated at the Mercenaries she was found walking on a bridge towards the Saints.

"Hey Kenzie what-do-you got?" He asked

"Nothing yet which is surprising" She said sitting on a couch with her laptop in her lap

"Well... Try to find something if you can" He said.

Just then black smoke engulfed the room,

"What the!? Kenzie you alright?" The Boss yelled in surprise

"Yeah right here" Kenzie said as the smoke disappeared and a figure wearing a dark red cloack and hood using a black Cain with a hilt that looked like a skull of a goat with horns, half of the skull however was metallic, appeared infront of The Boss's desk. The Boss instantly reached for a pistol under his desk and pointed it at the figure

"Who are you?" The Boss asked as the figure chuckled

"They call me many names... But I have one that they often use... It's Deus Ex Machina" The Figure now known as Deus said

"Deus Ex what-tica?" The Boss asked confused as Kenzie chimed into the conversation

"Deus Ex Machina, it means God from the Machine" Kenzie explained

"Well god or no god what are you doing in my office?" The Boss demanded

"I have a proposal for you about out dear 'friends' the mercenaries" Deus said gaining the Boss's attention

"What do you have in mind?" The Boss asked slightly interested

"Simple... I launch a surprise attack on Mercenary 12 and put them in dismay and while they are trying to come together you attack with full force" Deus said

"And why should we listen to you?" The Boss asked

"Because I hate David more than you do" Deus said. The Boss thought for a moment before deciding on a conclusion.

"When is the Attack?" The Boss asked

"Tonight... Midnight, but before that have that actor of yours, Josh Birk, to do a commercial about how much of a threat Mercenary 12 is to us and the world... We shall speak again latter" Deus said as smoke again engulfed the room and Deus could not be found anywhere at all.

"Kenzie get all you can about that Deus guy" The Boss said leaving the room

"Where are you going?" Kenzie asked

"To call Birk" The Boss said disappearing out the doorway.

_**...Seven hours latter...**_

David was resting at Mercenary Mansion when Lucas gave him a call.

"What is it?" David asked

"David! Turn on your tv" Lucas yelled as David switched it on.

On the screen there was the face of the man who plays Nyte Blayde, Josh Birk. He was looking away and takes a double take at the camera behind him before turning around.

"Oh hey there didn't see you standing there" Josh starts "Hi I'm Josh Birk I'm also know as Nyte Blayde on my show but enough about me" he said as the camera turned slightly to the left to show a few Mercenary 12 members hanging out by a corner "the people behind me are known as Mercenary 12, just a month ago they invaded the City-State of Stillwater and have captured part of it. They kill innocent people and Saints who oppose them" he said as an old lady passed by them only to be beaten by the Merc's at the corner. It was obvious to David that this was staged "you see how much they care for the elderly? Well let's see how much they will be able to stand up against the Saints" he said as a group of Saints attacked and 'killed' the Mercenaries and then helped the old person up "you see? They are nothing compared to the Saints, but the Saints need your help to keep them at bay. You can help the Saints by reporting any Mercenary activity or join them in the fight" The Camera then zooms in for a dramatic look, "It's your time now" He says as they screen goes black.

"Let me guess there more Saints right?" David asked

"Yep" Lucas answered

"Just tell the crew to chill they got Josh we got Preacher" David said hanging up. An hours passed as David sat on his couch when he received another call

"Hello?" David asked

"Hello again David" Deus said

"What do you want now asshole?" David asked seething

"So many things David but let's talk about ending your life first" Deus said

"I swear to god I will rip you limb from limb if I ever find you" David said as Deus laughed

"Oh that's a good one David... I just wanted to hear your voice before we killed off your gang" Deus said hanging up. A moment passed before he heard gunfire coming from outside and a distance, he soon received a call from Lucas

"David! We're under attack by some assholes in red hoodies" He yelled as gunfire and screaming is heard

"I know Lucas... I think we might have to leave Stilwater" David said

"What!? But all the people we've lost" Said Lucas surprised

"Don't worry we're coming back... Spread the word to every Mercenary to leave Stilwater and head to the city of Badwater" David said hanging up and leaving his house.

David was immediately greeted by dead bodies of both sides and living members shooting at the other. He shot at some enemies but still ran for his Attrazione, as he entered he got another call from Lucas

"Saints rushing over the bridges!" Lucas yelled

"Calm down Lucas I got a plan. Tell the other original Mercenaries to head towards the airport. I got a Snipes 57 in a hanger" David said

"Alright we'll see you there" Lucas said hanging up.

David continued to drive towards the airport. The hardest part of the travel was passing the bridge, bullets came flying in from everywhere trying to hit him as he passed. He managed to pass the Saints and somehow managed to reach the airport.

"Where are they?" David asked as he approached a hanger where his plane was. As it opened David saw something he didn't like and that was a bunch of Incarnates armed with Kurkov K8's around his plane.

"Hello David... You took your time" Said Deus as he walked out of the shadows

"Alexander... I'm going to cut you up and serve you to the dogs" David said as The Incarnates pointed their weapons at him

"Oh I'd love to see you try David... But that's not going to happen, the only one who will die here is you" Deus said as he pulled out a .44 Shepherd and aimed it at David's head

"Shoot me then mother fucker" David taunted

"Oh I will just waiting for the right time" Deus said as Saints appeared behind David

"Looks like the Saints are here, its time to start" Deus said as he shot David in the arm. Although he felt pain all David did was clench his arm.

"Come on David I want to enjoy this" Deus taunted as he fired at the other arm.

"Your a fucken coward Alexander" David said through the pain in his arms

"And your going to die" Deus said firing two bullets at David's stomach causing David to fall over forward on his knees.

"That's the spirit David" Deus said walking forwards slowly

"Go fuck yourself!" David yelled

"That's a good one David very funny" Deus said sarcastically as he put the gun on his head

"Now you die isn't that just great?" Deus asked as he prepared to kill David.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Deus said. David prepared to die as he heard a single bullet be fired. But death did not come instead he saw a .44 Shepherd fall besides him and then he saw Deus holding his hand and screaming. Soon Both Saints and Incarnates were dying all around him. The last thing he heard was someone say

"David"

(Thanks to all the people who enjoy reading this and right now I'm having a one time offer for any readers. Want to have your own character in this world? PM me or review a filled out character sheet and your character might appear in the next chapter as a Saint, Mercenary, or Incarnate as you chose. Offer is up to April 12. Thanks again till next time.)

_**-Mercenary-**_

*Name:

*Sex:

*Age:

*Appearance/Clothing:

*Personality:

*History:

*Weapons:

*Vehicle:

*Relationship? (Anyone Specific?) :

*Thoughts Towards David and the other main Mercenaries and others in the story:

*Extra(Optional):

_**-Saint-**_

*Name:

*Sex:

*Age:

*Appearance/Clothing:

*Personality:

*History:

*Weapons:

*Vehicle:

*Relationship? (Anyone Specific?) :

*Thoughts Towards The Boss and his Lieutenants and others in the story:

*Extra(Optional):

_**-Incarnate-**_

*Name:

*Sex:

*Age:

*Appearance/Clothing:

*Personality:

*History:

*Weapons:

*Vehicle:

*Relationship? (Anyone Specific?) :

*Thoughts Towards Deus and others in the story:

*Extra(Optional):


	7. Chapter 7

Blackness was all David could see, feel and hear. Was he dead or where was he? He didn't know himself but all he knew was that he had to come back to reality to find out what had happened to him and his Mercenaries. All of a sudden a Sharp pain appeared in his ribs and he shot up awake.

David found himself on a bed in a room with white walls and a window with curtains blocking the sun. He was wearing his pants and shoes but instead of his shirt and body armor he had bandages over his torso but oddly enough still had his beanie on.

He could hear cars nearby and in the distance, so he was in a city the problem was he didn't know where. He didn't have time to think before the door opened and revealed the familiar faces of Lucas and Preacher.

"Glad to see your up finally" Lucas said taking a seat in a chair by the door

"How long have I been out?" David asked

"9 Hours" Preacher said. David thought for a moment before remembering a certain Incarnate

"Where's Alexander!?" David yelled as he looked at them both hoping for them to say he died

"Alexander? The guy in the cloak?" Lucas asked

"Yeah that one did we kill him?" David asked

"No sorry David he managed to escape along with others" Lucas said

"Fuck!" David yelled as he punched the bed

"David calm down" Preacher said trying to reason with him

"How can I calm down!? The one man who can destroy us is alive and Allied with the Saints!" David yelled

"Yelling at us isn't going to solve anything David so calm down or I will knock you out" Preacher said a little furious. Another you should know about Preacher is that he doesn't get mad easily and David along with the others knew so too. David took a little while to calm down and after a brief silence Lucas spoke up.

"Your shirt and armor are on the table" He said pointing to a table by the bed "get dresses we gotta show the gang your still alive" he said as the two lieutenants left the room leaving David by himself.

David put in his shirt over the bandages and then his Body armor "how'd three bullets make it past this?" He asked putting it on.

David then steeped out of the room and immediately found himself in a living room where his Lieutenants were scattered around.

"I almost thought you were dead" Joseph said playing a card game with Niklas.

"I don't doubt it. By the way where are we?" David asked

"Badwater" Answered Lucas "after you passed out we took your plane and came here" he explained

"Any news from Stilwater?" David asked

"The Saints took back everything we worked for and killed every Mercenary they found... It was like the Invasion all over again only we were the ones being killed" Lucas said looking down

"So... Is Mercenary 12 finished?" David asked

"No Preacher has been recruiting people here in Badwater like crazy, we're almost at our previous strength" Lucas said

"Good... Spread the word that I'm alive and going to make a speech at the warehouse" David ordered as Lucas and Amadi left.

Joseph suddenly slammed his cards down on a table

"Ha Royal Flush! Pay up Niklas" He yelled

"Nein! you cheated" Niklas yelled

"What!? How can you look me in the face and say I cheated?" Joseph said sounding a little surprised

"Show me your pockets then" Niklas said

"Alright I cheated" Joseph admitted after a short pause and pulling out some cards from his pockets

"Ha I knew it!" The German yelled. David along with the others in the house knew it was going to be a long day.

_**-2 Hours Later-**_

Both Joseph and Niklas had run out of games to pass the time and were laying on the floor

"I'm bored" Joseph Stated

"Ja" Said Niklas in agreement with him

"When's the 'grand' speech going to be David?" Joseph asked

"A little while" David said sitting on a couch a little agitated from his two lieutenants. Joseph let out a yawn before speaking again

"So what is the plan of attack this time?" He asked David

"I'm still thinking" David responded rubbing his head. A minute passed before the sound of the front door opening was heard.

"Where is he?" A female voice was heard but sounded oddly familiar to David

"Sarah slow down" Lucas was heard saying. A moment later Sarah appeared in the living room followed by Lucas and Amadi wearing a pink shirt black leather pants and black shoes and had her hair up in a bun.

"Sarah your getting a little fat" Joseph commented about her belly while drinking from a glass of soda

"Oh I'm getting fat oh I'm sorry It's just an effect of being pregnant" Sarah told him as he spit out the soda he had in his mouth and almost everyone was shocked at the news who didn't already know

"Wait what!? Your pregnant? Who's the dad?" Joseph asked after the shock.

"Care to take a guess?" She asked looking at David

"Woah I didn't think you had it in you David" Joseph said

"Okay the secret is out Sarah is pregnant with my kid" David said

"This might be a problem you know" Amadi said

"Yea I know" David said

"There are other options..." Amadi said suggesting the alternative. Sarah's eyes grew with fright and she turned away and put her arms around her belly

"No!" She screamed

"Sarah the thing mi-" Amadi was saying before she interrupted him

"Baby! It's my baby and I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled. Amadi just left the room but not before saying something

"If this comes to haunt us do not say I did not offer a alternative" He said leaving the room. There was a sort silence before someone spoke out.

"He does have a small point" Niklas said

"No!" Sarah yelled

"We should be more concerned with what our enemies are doing" Lucas said

"Lucas and Joseph stay here with Sarah, I'm going to the Warehouse to give the speech" David said. No one objected as David left along with Preacher.

"Preacher your driving" David said to Preacher as he saw a Black Voxel in on the side of the rode.

"Keys?" Preacher asked

"Gun" David said as Preacher handed him a .44 Shepherd. David then shot the Windows of the car

"We're going to hell you know that right David" Preacher said

"I'll save a spot for you" David said smirking as he got in the car. Preacher got in the drivers seat and headed towards the warehouse. On the way to the warehouse David found a map of Badwater in the glove compartment and examined it.

The city of Badwater was a piece of land in the middle of water. The city was basically divided in two parts: New Water, which was where all the rich and moderate people lived along with the best stores with quality products and businesses, then there is Old Water, the darker side of Badwater where all the filth of the city live and thrive and where the Warehouse is located at.

"Ah... Badwater... Great memories here" Preacher said to David

"Memories alright... Where I almost killed a kid when I was a kid, Joined my first gang, left Alexander to die, where I discovered Mercenary 12, and when I found out that I no longer had a dad... Yeah great memories" David said sarcastically

"Brighten up David would you" Preacher said. The rest of the drive was quiet between the two. They reached the Warehouse in a short time to find many recruit Mercenary 12's swarming the lone building.

"Lucas wasn't kidding when he said you recruited like crazy" David said

"When you say recruit I recruit" Preacher said as they both left the car and headed into The Warehouse. Inside were more recruits waiting for David to give his speech. Preacher stayed behind with the crowd as David stood on a stage to address his gang.

"Here I am Mercenaries, I still live and so shall Mercenary 12 survive and continue to fight" David said as cheers started "I must admit we underestimated the Saints and that's why we had to leave Stilwater but there is another threat that we have to deal with" some mercenaries became concerned "A gang called Devil's Incarnates has risen against us and they have proven to be a real threat to us and they have allied with the Saints against us, now we have a real enemy mercenaries, now we have an enemy that will provide a real challenge for us" some laughter is heard from the crowd "Be prepared mercenaries because tomorrow we take back Stilwater and this time we will not leave so easily" He finished as the others cheered on.

* * *

_** - With The Saints-**_

The Boss along with his lieutenants, who came with him, and the rest of the Saints were parting at Purgatory in the bar. Just yesterday the leader of Mercenary 12 was killed, so they believed, so they were celebrating.

"Yeah those assholes are dead and gone woohoo!" Pierce screamed as the Saints cheered on

"Pierce seems happy" Shaundi said

"Who isn't the bastered is dead" The Boss said taking a sip from his beer

"No he isn't" Deus said appearing out of nowhere besides the boss

"You like to make an entrance don't you" Viola Commented

"David still breaths and Mercenary 12 continues to fight on" Deus said

"How do you know?" The Boss asked before Kenzie interrupted

"Um Boss I think I have a clue" She said typing something on her laptop

"What do you mean?" The Boss asked as he approached her

"Look at this" She said turning her laptop to face him. On the screen David was seen on a stage giving a speech to his gang. By this time the party has stopped and everyone's attention was directed to the screen

"How the fuck..." The Boss was saying before Deus interrupted

"David will not go down so easy as you think" Deus said

"Then if your so tough and badass why don't you kill him?" The Boss said

"In due time... I need to get accustomed to my new hand" Deus said showing of his right hand which was now metal "Just another advantage of being god" he said.

"Cool" Kenzie said looking up from her laptop

"They will be back by tomorrow... Be prepared for another Invasion from anywhere and anytime. I'll be here waiting for my chance to strike" Deus said leaving Purgatory.

"Listen up Saints be prepared for an attack and another war" The Boss said as Saints left Purgatory disappointed that they had to continue to fight on.

"When will that Asshole die?" The Boss asked out loud

"Soon hopefully" Viola Said also Leaving Purgatory along with Pierce leaving The Boss and Shaundi by themselves

"So what now Boss?" She asked

"I don't know Shaundi I need time to think" The Boss said trying to dismiss her

"Remember Boss we're all here to help you" Shaundi said

"Yeah I know. See ya later Shaundi" The Boss said as she left Purgatory.

* * *

Deus walked into his Limo as the driver sped off. He then pushed a button to his side and a screen opened infront of him, with a total of two lines one vertical and another horizontal of the screen, In each square was a face of a benefactor of his.

On the Top Left you could see Deus as seen by the others, The Top Right there was an aged French Male with brown eyes and balding yellow hair with a cigarette in his hand, The Bottom Right contained a young Asian woman with green eyes and black straight long hair and wore bright red lipstick and dark eye shadow, The last square held the face of the one man who escape the Saints in Steelport and the last of the Saints real enemies that square was occupied by the famous wrestler Killbane wearing his mask which The Boss let him keep.

"The Saints are fools for beliving that David died yesterday" Deus said to his benefactors

"You did have him where you wanted him to be 'Deus' why didn't you just kill him yourself instead of torturing him?" Asked the French Male

"I let him live _Fabien_" Deus said to the French male "because I needed to get some surgery done" he said showing off his new hand

"Your becoming more of a machine than man Deus" Said the Asian Woman

"That's correct_ Aiko_, That is why I am called Deus Ex Machina" he said to her

"Just hurry up with the plan so I can finally kill the Saint leader and claim back my crown as MurderBrawl Champion" Killbane said a little annoyed

"Patient Mr Killbane, if we play our cards right then both Saints and Mercenaries shall be nothing but a memory. The Saints are none the wiser and Mercenaries are busy dealing with the saints to notice us lurking in the shadows" Deus said keeping calm as usual

"You better be right about this Deus or you can forget our alliance to destroy them and we'll just destroy you" The French male known as Fabien said logging out of the meeting

"See ya Deusu" Aiko chimed also leaving the meeting

"Hurry up I want to kill Saints!' Killbane yelled smashing and breaking the camera.

Deus sat back in his seat and thought to himself

'Things are going just as planned'

(The Mercenaries Know of Sarah's Pregnancy. What shall They do? Deus is using the Saints? Killbane is involved? What is the plan for the Mercenaries for their return? Keep reading to find out more)


End file.
